


Another day in the life of Henry Emily

by Moonlit_Fics



Series: The life of Henry Emily [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Background Duck death, Crack, Hannibal and Henry kiss, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Infidelity, I’ve never seen hannibal, im sorry nate, no homo tho, violence towards robots, we love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Fics/pseuds/Moonlit_Fics
Summary: It took a surprisingly short time to get where he was going; standing on the doorstep of an extremely modern home. He went to ring the doorbell before a voice behind him spoke up.“Well well well… look what came out of MY egg sac!”
Relationships: Henry emily/Chica
Series: The life of Henry Emily [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873348





	Another day in the life of Henry Emily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dusty_Gallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Gallows/gifts).



> Nate we love you I promise
> 
> You’re my favorite Henry cosplayer

It was another sunny morning in Utah, and Henry was, of course, enjoying it to the fullest. He was currently playing subway surfers on his phone with most of his chicken harem snuggled up to him. He purposely stumbled on as many barriers as he could to see the inspector and his fat ass chasing him. He was content until he heard a call upstairs. 

“Henry!” He heard his beloved wife Funtime Chica call from upstairs, and he rushed to meet her. As his harem grew, so too did the amount of eggs in the nursery. It soon became apparent why he had been called up; the glowing eggs that belonged to Jack o Chica were hatching! A spike of adrenaline shot through him as he watched the cracks in the shells grow bigger as the odd creatures inside attempted their escape into the world. 

The glowing eggs began to give under the pushes from inside. Henry’s eyes shone as the chicks started to tumble from their eggs. He grinned so wide his face hurt… until he got a good look at them.

They all had mustaches.

“What the fuck?!” Henry shrieked, noting the three chicks all looked nothing at all like him. But he knew who they did look like. He grabbed a bag and threw the newly hatched babies into it. They were going on a walk.

Henry speed walked down the street, jostling the babies in the bag around violently. It didn’t really matter to him, they weren’t his and he was taking them where they belonged. 

It took a surprisingly short time to get where he was going; standing on the doorstep of an extremely modern home. He went to ring the doorbell before a voice behind him spoke up.

“Well well well… look what came out of MY egg sac!” 

Henry’s face soured as he turned to face the man behind him.

“Robotnik! What the fuck, you slept with one of my wives?!” Henry shrieked, throwing the three mustache sporting abominations at their real father, who just laughed. “I can’t believe you cheated on your husband just to have an affair with my wife Jack O Chica!”

Robotnik waved a hand dramatically, cradling his little Chickbotniks. 

“Oh don’t worry about it, I got Negan permission. These our kids now, and we’re going to raise them as part of our evil gay family. Now get out of here before he hits you with Lucille”

Henry shuddered at the thought of being hit with the barbed wire bat, and stepped back.

“You haven’t seen the last of me, Robotbitch.” He spat, turning tail and yeeting the fuck out of there. 

He ran all the way to his friends house, climbing through the window and throwing himself on the desk his friend was working on dramatically. 

“I need someone to disappear.”

“What do I get out of it?”

“You can eat him”

Hannibal grinned, tilting his head.

“Mmmm yummy. Okie Dokie I can do that for ya” 

Henry grinned, leaning in and French kissing Hannibal. Don’t worry, they said no homo first so it doesn’t count.

“Aight then, bye bitch. I’ll text you Robotnik’s address later.” Henry called, squeezing himself back through the window.

He headed back home, where Jack O Chica was in the living room.

“I THOUGHT TOY AND FUNTIME CHICA WERE THE WHORE CHICKENS WHILE THIS WHOLE TIME, YOU’VE BEEN THE WHOREST CHICKEN OF THEM ALL!”

She gasped, putting a wing to her beak.

“Henry! What are you saying?!” She asked in her garbled voice that reminded Henry of nails on a chalkboard.

“YOU SLEPT WITH ROBOTNIK, WHORE CHICKEN!” He accused, showing her his phone with a picture of the mustachioed chicks. She gasped.

“HENRY ITS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS LIKE!” She shrieked, but he just shook his head in resignation. He hit her with a wrench violently, over and over until she was just wires and bolts.

“Happy Halloween, motherclucker” Henry growled, stepping on her head in what was supposed to be victory, but he shrieked as he accidentally stepped on one of her teeth; it felt like stepping on a thumb tack. He curled into the fetal position and sobbed like a baby. Withered chica walked in, surveyed the scene, muttered ‘fuckin baby’ under her breath, and walked out silently. 

After a few hours of sobbing and shrieking, Henry got the tooth out of his foot like a big boy. He pulled himself to his feet and started on throwing out the pieces of his glowing, possibly radioactive ex wife. He took the garbage bag with her parts and lugged it back to the lake where they met. He dumped the glowing robot chicken into the lake and like 20 ducks just immediately keeled over. Yep, probably radioactive. He shrugged and went home. Oh well.

He headed home, checking his phone and seeing that Hannibal had texted back.

‘I invited Robotnik and Negan over for dinner. They look yummy, can’t wait’

Henry nodded in satisfaction, walking into his house. 

“I’m home, Family meeting!” He called, watching all his gorgeous robot chicken wives gather around, toy chica holding Sammy and Charlie with Nate clinging to her leg. 

“So, Jack O Chica and her hatchlings are no longer part of our family. That whore chicken cheated on me. I guess it’s karma for the time I slept with Negan or whatever, but not the point. The point is that there won’t be any issues regarding it, it’s all been… taken care of lovelies. I hope you know I love you all.”

The chorus of ‘I Love you’s from his little fucked up family filled his heart with joy. Gosh, he loved them. 

After the family meeting, the chicken harem followed Nate upstairs. Well, all except one. 

Normal Chica frowned, checking on her eggs in the incubator. If this was how he reacted to Jack O Chica’s infidelity…. God, she hoped her chicks wouldn’t climb on walls and shoot webs like their real dad. Well, only time will tell, she supposed.


End file.
